The day that will live in infamy
by 33k7
Summary: Kim possible worlds 9/11


Changing history is little funny at the beginning but can get very dangerous

Kim Possible world year 2001

Kim Possible was born and February 1, 1984

To answer technological difference. The United States advanced faster in technology developments in this world.

George H. W. Bush President of the United States January 20, 1989 - January 20,1997

George H. W. Bush defeated John Edwards in the United States presidential election, 1992

Bill Clinton President of the United States January 20,1997 - January 20,2005

Bill Clinton defeated John McCain in the United States presidential election , United States presidential election, 1996 and 2000

1989 Tiananmen Square Massacre was the breaking point for the United States Pres. George H.W. Bush broke all trade with China and place the biggest sanctions that the United States could. They also broke trade and brought sanctions against Vietnam and North Korea.  
The United Kingdom Canada Germany, Portugal and France also placed sanctions and broke trade with China.

Even in the year 2000 President Clinton was still having trouble with the US Republican Congress which outnumbered Democrats 78 votes and in the Senate Democrats held 52 seats and Republicans held 48 so that removing the sanctions and trade embargoes would probably cost him his election. China's economy tanked because of this. And the majority of Americans British and French citizens supported the sanctions 80% approved and 20% disapproved in the year 2000.

The Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact fell apart in 1991.

Yugoslavia did not fall apart the war started just after the Gulf War United States moved a huge amount of its military along with Britain to secure the Baltic state from collapse. 21,000 NATO soldiers died to see the Republic of Yugoslavia born with a GDP of 1 trillion it is one of most powerful and influential countries in Europe.

India became what China is today with millions upon millions of jobs that would have been pouring into China were relocated to India. India's economy exploded.

Pakistan was also in trouble now. In India's Army spending increased to half of what the United States was even though Pakistan received around $2.7 billion in US aid radical Islamic terrorists in Afghanistan are calling for jihad against India and America calling them the two great Satan's.

On September 11, 2001 21 terrorists boarded planes in the United States to carry out attacks on the United 678 terrorist attack India's capital building in Delhi. Killing over 2,000 people in the firefight that ensued.  
But on this day Kimberly Ann possible and Ronald Stoppable would become national heroes.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= American Airlines Flight 77 pilots room

Kim possible and Ron stoppable were headed to Los Angeles to stop and Dr. Drakken plans. They were 12 minutes into the flight when the unthinkable happened.

"Thanks again Charles and David "Kim possible said "it's no problem if it wasn't for you airplane wouldn't have crashed survived the crash in France." David

"No biggie anyone would've known how to use the life rafts to cushion a falling plane." kim

Just than there was a knock at the door "A.. Capt. could you please open the door."

David reached over and opened the door to see three-man rush the cockpit with box cutters in hand. Kim quickly kicked one in the face knocking him unconscious and Ron tackled the other David was stabbed in the abdomen trying to hold the third back from attacking the Charles. quickly turned around to see one of the hijackers was about to step Ron she threw the communicator nailing him in the fore head she can kick the legs out from underneath him she then hit him in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious.

she then saw one of the airline attendants help run by pouring a pot of hot coffee on the other on the man Ron tackled face. He screamed out in pain another man came running to Kim horror with what looked like him and a bomb strapped to his chest she quickly tackled him and grabbed the arm that had triggered and bit into it as hard as she could he released the trigger but punched her in the face as hard as he could but she would not let go of his arm one of the passengers came running up to the cockpit and man in his middle age seeing this kick the man in the head as hard as he could breaking his neck. Kim got up a little dazed to see Ron and the airline attendant attacking the last hijacker who had been fighting David she quickly ran over with the passenger and grabbed hold of him and all four of them began punching him as hard as they could seconds later he was on conscience. David fell to the ground bleeding heavily airline attendant ran over and grab the first aid kit and began to perform first aid. She heard Charles saying something but didn't care. Kim help the airline attendant with David. 14 minutes later they landed at Washington Dulles International Airport and an ambulance and police officers came to the plane to arrest the four living hijackers and take David to the hospital. Kim and Ron did not know it yet but they become national heroes because of this act of heroism by to 17-year-olds.

Ron looked over at Kim she had blood on her shirt and gloves. KP are you okay are you hurt. Kim looked down at her shirt and gloves to see blood on her arms as well she suddenly felt sick ran to the nearest restroom Ron ran after her. S

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-  
airport employee bathroom

Kim possible ran into the bathroom and began to wash her hands trying to get the blood off her shirt and gloves just wanted to get the blood off of her hands and clothes. Just then she heard the door open quickly looking up to see Ron.

"Ron THis is the girls bathroom!" She said about ready to cry "what type of friend would I be if I let my best friend handle this alone." Then he walked over to her and gave her a hug. Then slowly began rubbing her back and saying that it was going to be okay.

After several minutes of this Kim broke down and started to cry she had almost died today she cried into Ron's shoulder she hadn't been so scared if it wasn't for her training should put it most likely froze when she saw the bomb but her mind simply screamed out "I am not going to die like this!" When she saw the bomb.

ROn for his part was keeping a brave face but was scared shirtless but he saw the bomb to let his life had always been the one for the past two years he had been in more near-death experiences. He was used to the fear. But the KnEw Kim was not used to it.

After another several minutes KIM let go of Ron and he did the same "ready to go back outside?" Ron asked with concern in his voice Kim Nodded head." Yes." She said weakly

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Dr. Drakken secret lair

Shego was sitting on the couch and flipping through the TV channels when she stopped on CNN to see that one of the trade towers had been hit by a plane. She listened to the reporters talk about the possibility of how it happened when all of a sudden she saw another plane fly into the other world trade Tower. She knew then and there that he was not an accident. Her mouth hanging slightly agape not believing what she has seen but she knew it was true. She then heard a newscaster say"this looks like a concerted effort to attack"and she quietly said"no sHIT."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= possible residence

Ann Possible had taken the day off and had been sitting and watching TV ever since she heard about the two planes that crashed into the World Trade Center's. Then she heard something that struck her very core American Airlines Flight 77 had been attempted to be hijacked Kim had told her she had been on that flight she quickly got her phone and dialed called her daughter's phone number.

When she heard the phone being answered "kimmy cub are you okay!" In a very wary tone

"yaa mom I'm okay ron and me help take down the hijackers.. but... one of the pilots was critically hurt." Kim started to choke up

"It's okay kimmy cub I'm just so glad you're all right"tears willing up in her eyes" and I heard all flights into and out of and inside of the United States are canceled so you can use their emergency credit card okay"

"Why have all the flights and canceled?"Kim asked concerned in her voice

"You ever heard? the World Trade Center towers were attacked." Sadness in her voice

"Whaaat.. but when... "  
the young heroine is a loss for words.

The Kim heard her mom scream for oh my God.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Dr. Drakken secret lair back with Shego

Shego had been glued to the TV then she seen the one of the towers fall and the first thing that came to her mind was"all the people in there are dead. She felt sick just than Drakken came in "Shego! We need to go and steal the electoral converter! So my master plan can be complete!"Shego looked at him like an idiot do you honestly think we can steal anything right now in the United States." Drakken looked at her a little confused "what do you mean Shego?"Shego pointed to the TV"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= global justice headquarters

Betty Director was not having a good day. She knew now for certain that America would plunge in the war with the Taliban and Al Qaeda.

But just then the door to her office burst open and a lieutenant walked up to her and handed her a note that said Delhi is under attack. By Al Qaeda.

She motions for him to leave and put her hands on her temples this might lead to a nuclear exchange with Pakistan and India if they're not careful.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Kim and Ron were staying at a hotel called the super eight they had got a two-bedroom room and now we're just setting in the room watching the TV. One of the announcers said something that caught their attention "we have received reports that New Delhi India's capital is under attack by members of Al Qaeda major fire fighting is going on in the Capitol building." They both just stared in horror at what was going on around the world.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= please pray for the people that died in American Airlines Flight 77 and pray for their families as well and pray for all the people that died on that horrible day.


End file.
